


Forever And Always

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, OOC, Oops, Song fic, but I changed the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: It didn't turn out how they intended but it would always be, forever and always.





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Parachute - Forever And Always

_ She's sitting at the table _

_ The hour's getting later _

_ He was supposed to be here _

_ She's sure he would've called _

* * *

Ellie sat anxiously at the kitchen table, her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. Nick should have been home an hour ago and he was always on time when coming home but when he wasn’t he usually called or sent a text to let her know.

Maybe it was too early to start worrying.

* * *

_ She waits a little longer _

_ There's no one in the driveway _

* * *

 

Getting up from the table, she pushes the curtain aside to glance out the window towards their driveway. His spot behind her car was empty. 

She felt the sick feeling in her stomach start to grow.

Ellie snatched her phone off the table right away calling everyone she could think of.

* * *

 

_ No ones' said they've seen him _

_ Why, is something wrong? _

* * *

Gibbs, Tim, Jimmy, Kasie, Jack, Lucia.

No one had seen him since work the day before or in Lucia's case not since last weekend.

Gibbs had offered to look for him, Tim offered to ping his cell but they had restrictions on doing it now and she didn’t want Tim to get into trouble, Jimmy told her he’d call around at hospitals just in case if she wanted, and all three of the girls asked if she wanted them to come wait with her, though Ellie could hear the worry in Lucia’s voice just like her own. 

She said no thank you to every offer. 

But the feeling in her gut that something was wrong grew.

* * *

_ She looks back to the window _

_ Suddenly the phone rings _

* * *

 

Ellie glances out of the window once more before grabbing her phone about to call Gibbs, Tim and Jimmy to accept their offers when the phone rings making her heart jump to her throat.

* * *

_ A voice says, something's happened _

_ That she should come right now _

* * *

“Is this Eleanor Bishop?”

Ellie swallowed roughly. “Y-Yes.”

“This is Dr. Greene from St. Elizabeth’s, we have you as the emergency contact for Nicholas Torres?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m his fiancée, is he okay? What’s going on? What happened?” Ellie felt her panic build.

“I’m sorry to say but he was in a bad car accident, I think you should come to the hospital right away.”

“A...car accident?” She chokes out, her chest starting to feel tight.

* * *

_ Her mind goes to December _

_ She thinks of when he asked her _

_ He bent down on his knee first _

* * *

Everything becomes a blur as her mind drifts off to last December when Nick gave her one of the happiest days of her life.

“Nick, where are we going?” Ellie asks with a laugh as Nick excitedly leads her through what seems to be a maze of tall hedges. 

“You’ll see.” He says, looking back at her with a grin. 

She opens her mouth to ask again when they stop, she almost runs into his back not expecting him to stop short. 

“Wow.” Is all she can say when she takes in the view.

In the middle of a big circle of hedges is a greenhouse that looked to be made of glass. Inside the greenhouse she could see a fountain in the middle but surrounding the fountain were all kinds of flowers. It looked like something from either a movie or a magazine. 

Nick took her hand again as they walked towards it.

“Should we be going in here? What even is this place?”

“People have weddings here when it’s nice, and I know the owner of the property.”

Ellie looked around in awe when they got inside, breathing in the smells. It even smelled heavenly. 

“Really?” She asked. “A wedding  _ would _ look nice here. It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you say that.”

Ellie spun around confused, only to gasp. 

Nick was bending down on one knee.

* * *

 

_ And he said _

_ I want you forever _

_ Forever and always _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_ We'll grow old together _

_ Forever and always _

* * *

“I want you forever.” He said, his voice in that soft tone he only had when speaking to her. “Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly.” He took a deep breath. “We’ll grow old together, forever and always.”

Ellie felt tears slide down her cheeks but she didn’t bother wiping them away.

“Yes.” She said with a little laugh, nodding her head frantically. “ _ Yes!”  _

Nick grinned brightly, the brightest she had ever seen. 

He jumped up from the ground and spun her around, their happy laughter echoing through the greenhouse. 

“Forever and always.” She whispered in his ear.

* * *

 

_ She pulls up to the entrance _

_ She walks right to the front desk _

* * *

She feels as if she’s in a bad dream when she pulls up and parks around where the entrance to the hospital is.

After what seems like forever she reaches the front desk.

“What can I do for you sweetie?” Asks the older woman sitting behind the desk.

Ellie lets out a shaky breath. 

“I was told my fiancé Nicholas Torres was here?” She said, feeling her hands start to shake. 

A sympathetic look right away crosses the woman’s face as she calls a nurse walking by, telling Ellie the nurse would lead her to his room. 

* * *

_ They lead her though a million halls _

_ A maze that's never ending _

_ They talk about what happened _

_ But she can barely hear them _

* * *

Ellie can’t remember the nurse’s name but she leads her through what feels like a million halls, feeling as if she’s going to drop to the floor with every step. It seems as if it’ll never end.

The nurse is moving her mouth and Ellie  _ knows  _ she should be listening intently, knows the nurse is telling her what happened to Nick but the sound is drowned out by her worry, her heartbeat, and the blood seeming to rush to her ears. 

All she can understand is  _ car accident _ ,  _ internal bleeding _ ,  _ broken leg _ ,  _ stitches _ ,  _ loss of blood _ . 

* * *

_ She tries to keep a straight face _

_ As she walks into the room _

* * *

Ellie tries she really does. She tries to channel all her training into keeping a straight face when she walks into the room but the sight of Nick in the hospital bed hooked up to the machines and looking banged up is too much for her.

_ Her _ Nick, the guy who can outrun anyone she’s met, the guy who can fight two guys at once without breaking a sweat, the guy who can’t sit for too long without going stir crazy.

It breaks her heart for so many reasons. 

* * *

_ She sits by his bedside _

_ Holds his hand too tight _

* * *

She didn’t waste one second in moving to sit in the chair beside his bed, grabbing hold of his hand tightly.

“Ellie.” He says weakly, his lips turning up into a smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

She laughs wetly, rolling her eyes. “Even you would make jokes at a time like this.”

His face suddenly gets serious. “It’s...serious.”

A tear falls down her cheek. “I know.”

She had seen a glimpse of his chart as she moved to sit in the chair. 

* * *

_ They talk about the kids they're gonna have _

_ And the good life _

_ The house on the hillside _

_ Where they would _

_ Stay, stay there forever _

* * *

“We still have our whole lives together to live.” He reminds her, his voice clear but weak and a little strained. She wants to tell him to rest, but she  _ needs _ his voice.

“You mean our two kids?” Ellie says softly, a little smile on her face. 

“A girl and a boy.” He says, smiling the best he can back.

“Hopefully the boy being older-” 

Nick laughs weakly. “Of course.”

“Living in our perfect house on a hillside.” She says. “With a lot of room for the kids to run around and play.”

“Where we’d stay forever.” Nick says, hope shining in his eyes. 

Ellie squeezes his hand, the same hope shining in hers.

* * *

_ Forever and always _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_ We'll grow old together _

_ And always remember _

_ Whether rich or for poor or for better _

_ We'll still love each other _

_ Forever and always _

* * *

“Did you-” Nick coughs making her flinch. “-tell everyone else?”

Ellie nods. “They’re all on their way.”

“Good.” He breathes. “That’s good.”

She feels unsettled at how much different he is from her normal Nick, though it’s not like she could blame him for it. Ellie knew he was in pain even with the medicine coursing through his veins, but he would try and play the tough guy acting like it didn’t hurt. It scared her to imagine how much pain he’d be in without any medication. 

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too.”

“Forever and always.”

He smiles. “Forever and always.”

Then she gets an idea

Ellie sits up straight in her seat as the idea comes to her, right when a nurse comes in leading in Gibbs, Tim, Jack, Kasie, Jimmy, and Lucia. 

“I have an idea..but I’m going to need some help.” She says to them all after they are able to see and talk to Nick for a little bit. Ellie turns to the nurse. “Including yours.”

The nurse looks surprised but nods. 

* * *

_ And calls in the nurses _

_ Brings up the chaplain _

* * *

She tells the nurse to bring the chaplain from the church in the hospital. Nick only squeezes her hand the best he can but it’s all she needs to know what he thinks.

“We’re going to need rings.” He says, grinning weakly. 

* * *

_ And he says a couple verses _

_ She borrows some rings _

_ From the couple next door _

* * *

The chaplain comes in, his eyes soft as introductions go around.

Hearing the commotion going on, an older couple visiting the person in the room next to Nick’s get curious. Both of them are a little misty eyed when Ellie tells them her plan. The woman reaches into her purse and pulls out two rings. They were her and her husband’s old wedding bands, their new ones shining on their fingers. Ellie tears up as she thanks them multiple times. They only smile and wish her happiness. 

* * *

_ Everybody's laughing _

_ As the tears fall on the floor _

* * *

Nick’s hospital room is filled with laughter as the chaplain says a few verses, tears falling to the floor from happiness which Ellie is thankful for.

Jack has her arm looped around Gibbs’ who is standing with his arms crossed but a smile on his face, Tim has his hand on Lucia’s shoulder who is crying the most out of all of the group, and Jimmy has his arm around Kasie’s shoulder as she leans into it. 

* * *

_ She looks into his eyes and she says _

_ I want you forever _

_ Forever and always _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_ We'll grow old together _

_ And always remember _

_ Whether happy or sad or whatever _

_ We'll still love each other _

_ Forever and always _

_ Forever and always _

_ Forever and always _

* * *

Ellie grips his hand tightly, looking right into his eyes. Nick smiles softly at her.

“I want you forever.” She begins. “Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly.” She repeats the words he said to her when proposing feeling her eyes fill with tears. “We’ll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we’ll still love each other forever and always.” 

Her voice turned shaky towards the end, so many feelings and emotions running through her. 

* * *

_ She finishes the vows but _

_ The beeps are getting too slow _

* * *

Ellie feels the tears fall and her stomach twists as the beeps get slower. Nurses stand by anxiously, waiting for the moment to jump in. She can feel the nervousness flowing off the team and Lucia who clutches at her chest, now wrapped in Tim’s arms.

* * *

 

_ His voice is almost too low _

_ As he says _

_ I'll love you forever _

_ Forever and always _

_ Please just remember _

_ Even if I'm not there _

_ I'll always love you _

_ Forever and always _

* * *

His voice is low when he speaks, too low. Ellie is seconds away from telling the nurses to go ahead, she can see them ready to spring into action at any second.

“I’ll love you forever.” Nick says, she’s not sure how clear the others can hear him now but Ellie isn’t missing a word. “Forever and always.” He takes a shuddering rasping breath. “Please just remember even if I’m not there, I’ll always love you. Forever and always.”

Many things happen at once. 

Nick’s eyes close. The machine goes off. Ellie gets grabbed by Gibbs who forces her out of the room as the nurses spring into action. They all crowd outside the room by the window. Ellie is sobbing into Gibbs’s chest by now, Lucia doing the same with Tim.

Ellie thinks she keeps saying Nick’s name but she can’t remember. 

In a matter of minutes that feel like hours, Dr. Greene comes out of the room. 

“We managed to get him back.”

Ellie collapses, Gibbs tightens his hold and keeps her up so she won’t fall. 

“He’s a fighter.” Dr. Greene says with a smile as she lets them back into the room.

She runs over to Nick’s side, grabbing his hand once more. She expected him to still be out but his eyes are open if barely. 

“Hi Wife.” He says in a weak raspy whisper, but she knows him well enough to hear the slight tease in his tone. 

Ellie lets out a watery chuckle and sniffles. “Hi Husband.”

She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Nick’s eyes drift close with a smile on his face. 

It was never how she imagined their wedding to be but he was all she ever wanted. 

Now they would have their forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change the ending, I'm a sucker for happy endings.


End file.
